massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect Fanon: Annual Fan-Fiction Awards/Voting archive
Best Individual This category is for the best character overall. Kornov by Bluethunder213 Emmanuelle Sharon by Gnostic Adam Shepard by Bluethunder213 #--''Josh BenderTalk'' 22:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Johun Shepard by Infernal Warrior Jonah Richardson by Foxtrot12 #Lovelyb0nes 21:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) #Gnostic 01:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Josué Doblar by Nightmare975 Tyrin Lieph by Lovelyb0nes Kymir Jhoeli by Lovelyb0nes Best Male Individual This category is for the best male character. Kornov by Bluethunder213 #Gotta love Elcors.--''Josh Bender''Talk 09:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #Can't say I am ready to vote him character of the year as I do not believe we can have a character of the year, we have about five. But I will give him best male. Foxtrot12 13:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Mark DuFrenze by EliteMaster117 #Support- Kornov is hilarious, but not compelling like Frenzy is. Lovelyb0nes 12:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Best Female Individual This category is for the best female character. For the course of this award, Asari can be entered into this category. Maria de Wilden by Foxtrot12 Emmanuelle Sharon by Gnostic #Support - Gnostic's flagship article which has a great story and an entire universe revolving around. It deserves this. Foxtrot12 17:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) #Support- What foxy said...is totally true. Lovelyb0nes 12:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Best Commander Shepard This category is for the best Commander Shepard. Jesika Shepard by Nightmare975 Adam Shepard by Bluethunder213 #Support- Lovelyb0nes 12:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Johun Shepard by Infernal Warrior #Support - Foxtrot12 Best Military Involved Individual This category is for the best character who is a member of any military in the galaxy. Jonah Richardson by Foxtrot12 #Support - Lovelyb0nes 12:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) #Support. -- Gnostic 16:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Josué Doblar by Nightmare975 #Support - Foxtrot12 17:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) #I think Josué is one of the best characters on the wiki, he's awesome. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Best Politically Involved Individual This category is for the best character who is a politician of any organization. Tyrin Lieph by Lovelyb0nes #Support - Foxtrot12 17:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Best Civilian Individual This category is for the best civilian overall. Kymir Jhoeli by Lovelyb0nes #Lovely did a damn good job. And with the little touch up done I am happy to vote support. Foxtrot12 03:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) #Support. -- Gnostic 04:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) # -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Krimus Garfron by Foxtrot12 Best organization This category is for the best organization. The Soldiers of Salvation by Lovelyb0nes 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment by Foxtrot12 #Full support. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Vapor Industries by Bluethunder213 Shadow Marshals by InfernalWarrior #Support- Infernal did a great job with this. Lovelyb0nes 16:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) #Support. -- Gnostic 14:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Best event This article is for the best battle, assassination, election, etc. Vivactan Campaigns by Foxtrot12 Best Alien Species This category is for the best alien species. Dezba by Foxtrot12 Lirrax by Gnostic #Support - Foxtrot12 13:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #This one is creative and overall great. - -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Manaba by Bluethunder213 #Support - Lovelyb0nes 12:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) #Support. -- Gnostic 16:51, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Skurid by Gnostic Best Quote This article is for the best quote. Please enter the quote without the quote tag. "When in doubt, shoot it out." - Josué Doblar by Nightmare975 "Lots of freezing snow and cold wind. Either I've died and gone to hell or I'm back in Canada. Not sure what the difference is." - Riley Keating by Foxtrot12 # Still gets a rise out of me. -- Gnostic 14:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) # --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) "Sarcastic response: Ow, that hurt." - Kornov by Bluethunder213 #Elcor quotes have the potential to be funny and this proves it.--''Josh Bender''Talk 16:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Best Technology This category is for the best starship, weapon, armor, or any other technologically related article. Calico .75 Sniper Rifle by Foxtrot12 Vapor rifle by Bluethunder213 #Very first article on the site.--''Josh Bender''Talk 09:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #And a very well-crafted article as well. -- Gnostic 18:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Best Planet This category is for the best planet. Korod by Gnostic #Support - A deserving article always has my vote. Foxtrot12 17:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Jamone by Foxtrot12 #A really well-crafted article. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Best picture This category is for the best picture. Requested Screenshot 1 by Foxtrot12 #I'm not usually a fan of repurposed screenshots, but this one is damned pretty. -- Gnostic 14:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Jim Fletcher portrait by Gnostic ShepardME2 by Bluethunder213 Best User This category is for the best User on Mass Effect Fanon. Gnostic Bluethunder213 #Despite what people say, without him, there wouldn't have even been a wiki.--''Josh Bender''Talk 09:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #He returned to help us in our darkest hour. He deserves one last nod before we start making fun of him for being gone for so long. Lovelyb0nes 12:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) #After consideration I have to vote for him. He made a wiki and when I joined he welcomed me in with open arms and was happy to show me the ropes. I am willing to admit that I am a failure on other wikis and when I was ready to leave wikia behind he helped me see reason to stay. He's a great writer and really deserves it for at least this year. I am happy to vote yes. Foxtrot12 02:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Foxtrot12 #The man with the plan. -- Gnostic 14:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archives